Dinosaurs
by Otawan
Summary: AU Drabble. In which Axel wants to see the dinosaurs, and Roxas want Axel to shut up. "Let's sneak off and find some dinosaurs."


Dinosaurs

A frumpy middle aged woman addressed a diorama display of cavemen making the discovery of fire, much to the tour group of student's dismay. Droning on about the earliest forms of homo sapiens, in all the muster and excitement a monotone voice and a scowling face could incur. If boredom could kill, the woman would have been six feet under years ago. Whoever decided that cavemen were interesting was sorely mistaken, and should probably be looked at for psychological issues.

"Hey. Hey, Roxas weren't there supposed to be dinosaurs or something? This is lame." Axel moaned. "Why aren't there dinosaurs?" The older boy rested an arm on Roxas' shoulder and sighed.

"Shh. Someone of us are trying to pay attention here retard." Roxas whispered in annoyance. It wasn't his fault Axel didn't get his god damn dinosaurs. This was an exhibit on the evolution of mankind anyways, and they were going to get tested on what they learned.

"Some friend you are. I go out of my way to come here with you on some boring museum field trip, out of the goodness of my heart." Axel paused to wipe a fake tear away from his eye. "And you don't even pay attention to my needs."

Roxas scoffed at Axel. "Since when has skipping Ms. Borski's math class been qualified as, 'the goodness of your heart?' I didn't even ask you to come."

"Oh my, how cruel Roxy!" Axel mock swooned. "And here I was thinking skipping out on the valuable time I have with Ms. Borski was a clear testament of devotion."

"You hate her."

"Everyone does, but her class is the closest thing I have to a spare." He sighed displeasingly. "Well, it's not like anyone's paying attention. Let's sneak off and find some dinosaurs."

"What? No! We're here with a purpose, there's going to be a test, and if we get separate from the group we'll get in trouble. If I get suspended my mother would flip, you know what's she like." Axel used his kicked puppy face, to maximum effect. "Oh no, no, no. That face isn't working, it's not going to work. Axel, you aren't five anymo…Ugh, fine." Score: Axel one, Roxas nerd.

The guide paused in her monotonous explanation of homo erectus life to point at a dull photograph of cave paintings. With a deep sigh and a suicidal look in her eyes, she began to drone on about fossilized defecates. For a split second the two boys felt a twinge of pity for her before then took a turn in the opposite direction of the group, never to see the woman ever again. The two turned a corner, look at each other seriously, then broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Oh-oh my god. That was the most boring field trip I've ever been to in my life. Our guide looked ready to suicide bomb the place." Axel gasped.

"H-hey, it wasn't as bad as that one time we went to the community farm. Those goats were seriously freaky." Roxas said in between spouts of laughter.

"Yeah, because Roxas translates into, 'chowtime,' in Goatanese." Axel paused for a moment, then seriously said, "Though I got a feeling, they weren't there for just the huntin' partner." He wiggled his eyebrows and broke out into giggles again.

The blond punched Axel's shoulder. "Re-retard. You are so retarded, I hope you know that."

"Yeah, yeah hun, now lets go huntin' for some twrannosaurus wex, or maybe a wabbit." The older boy said in his best Elmer Fudd voice.

The boys looked to the nearest museum directory for anything to do with dinosaurs, and took to the prehistoric and ice age exhibit. Sadly, there wasn't any gigantic fossils, eggs, or real dinosaurs (to Axel's displeasure) but the two made do with the ice age diorama's mammoth, and two documentaries on, 'exciting discoveries,' from the seventies. However, the museum staff were not very amused when Axel begun to chase Roxas around making mammoth noises and stomping his feet. Dubbing the documentaries in shitty British accents and replacing ever second word with, 'loves the cock,' didn't really impress them either. It wasn't until they started debating the semantics of boring until they got kicked out though. All together, it was a day they'd both be sure to remember, even if it was only for the lack of dinosaurs.

**AN+Disclaimer:** Disney, Square Enix and WB own anyone mentioned in this. Ahaha, this is so lame, and probably one of my favourite things I've written in a while. I hope this didn't turn into a crackfic. Anyway, as per usual, "_**Prompt me**_!" _(Does anyone else have a massive craving for dino!nuggets right now?)_


End file.
